Headlines, BreadlinesTruth You Can't Repute
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Barney meets Mark, wonderful slash, and is part one of two, second part titled Know What Your Thinking/Just Play the Game, both rated NC-17


There's a Truth You Can't Repute

Headlines, Breadlines, Blow My Mind

Both Barney Stinson and Mark Cohen never knew how lucky they were until the one day they met. It was overall a nice day and Barney was exited by yet another one night stand, he was walking down a fight of stairs when another man was entering and bumped him slightly, "Oh, excuse me"

"It's okay,"

"I'm Mark, Mark Cohen."

"Barney, Stinson." They stood awkward for awhile and Barney walked around the man standing there, "Hey." He turned and saw that Mark was talking to him, Mark began again after he caught Barney's attention, "Would you like to get some coffee maybe?"

"Sure." He didn't know what he had just gotten into, but it seemed innocent at first, and it seemed nothing could go wrong. The blonde man seemed to make his way back down the stairs meeting the other blonde at the bottom. Barney followed him out the door as they walked down to a small little café, called the Life Café, when they entered it was dead quiet as soon as they noticed Mark, a Chinese man walked up to him placing his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for your lost," Mark just nodded as he sat across from Barney who was getting uncomfortable.

They ordered their drinks, it took a while but noise soon filled the room back up, it wasn't much noise but it was enough for Barney to relax and finally say something, "You lost someone?"

"He was-," He started to choke, "She passed away from AIDS,"

"This might be a little personal, but do you have-"

"No, you?"

"Clean, how long did you know him-her?" He corrected himself pretty fast trying not to choke over his words, "About a year,"

"Good friends?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you ever-"

"No, just friends." Mark seemed like he had all these conversations before, then he started to question, "What about you?"

"I lost count on how many years I've known my friends,"

"Your coffee,"

Barney didn't what else to add, it seemed strange to share coffee with someone that wasn't his friend, but Mark added bits and pieces of his life talking about his roommate Roger, and his other roommate Collins, although he would visit during Christmas, and Roger's girlfriend Mimi, and his ex-girlfriend Maureen, with her girlfriend Joanne, Barney smiled at the thought, he also spoke about a Benny, who was his friend until he kicked them out, and moved them back in because of something Mimi said. He spoke vaguely about his home life, and went through why he wanted to make films, he even told Barney of the film he had made.

"That sounds nice, congrats on making the film,"

"Thank you, if you want you could see it,"

"Maybe later, I have to meet up with some people,"

"How about tomorrow, noon, we could meet here maybe?"

"Sure." Barney put money down for his half and left not saying another word, after a little while Mark had left too.

It was a beautiful day out as Mark readied his scarf around his neck, and got the rest of the things in the apartment placing up his projector, Roger came out noticing that Mark was placing up everything for more finished films, either that or he was going to edit a film. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up the projector,"

"What for?"

"I'm going to show someone my film,"

"Really, that's cool, I guess I'll find something to else to do today,"

"Rog, you don't have to leave."

"I've already seen it, plus Mimi wanted me to take her out someplace,"

"Sounds nice, have fun, I'm gonna go and I'll be right back."

"I'll probably be gone by then,"

"Alright."

Mark finished and left the place without another word, Barney dressed in another one of his suits, and added a watch, it was normal wear for him, and he walked to the little café he was in yesterday. He sat at the same table and waited till Mark showed up, and he walked through the door wearing a red shirt with blue sleeves, in the middle of the red part of his shirt was a blue stripe matching his sleeves, and had a red strips in the middle of the sleeves matching his shirt.

It was strange but Mark smiled as he saw Barney stand and make his way towards him, "So this film you were talking about, were is it set up?"

"At my apartment,"

"Lead the way then,"

Mark and Barney were walking back down to the building where they bumped into each other, and walked up a lot more stairs, Barney was relieved that he didn't live on the floor of his one night stand. It was very long and hard to walk but it didn't seem to faze Mark, they finally reached his apartment. Mark unlocked the door, and opened the place to Barney, gesturing to the projector. "You set it up,"

"I had time this morning,"

"Is it ready to be seen?"

"Yeah, just click this-" Mark reached over and pressed the button, it started it was silent the entire time and pictures and faces flashed on the white tarp against the wall, it last showed a guy moving his hand to his face he was wearing blue nail polish, and then the film stopped. "What did you think?"

"Even though it was silent, it was very touching."

"But you liked it?"

"Yeah," Mark motioned his body towards the light but Barney stopped him, "What?"

He briefly turned noticing Mimi, "I'll be right back," Mark went over to the girl, and as they talked Barney picked up the scarf sitting against the projector, it was a striped dark blue and gray, and felt out of place wearing a suit, this place was probably compared to as poor living to his nicely furnished place, with a room just for his suits, he was way over dressed, but it didn't seem to bother Mark that much, so to that he was happy. "Sorry about that,"

"It's fine, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine,"

"Well thank you for letting me see your film,"

"Your welcome,"

"And hey if you want, I could get you a job,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just say the word and I'll set things up for you, were you could make films professionally."

"Sounds great,"

"How about when or if you want it, call me." He gave the other man his business card and turned towards the door, he closed it behind him without saying a word.

Barney was in his office when a knock came upon the door he looked up noticing Mark on the other side of the glass he motioned his hand at the door and stated when Mark entered, "Oh hey, come in,"

"I decided I would like to take that offer,"

"Alright, have a seat I guess." he gestured to a chair in front of his desk,

"Thank you." Mark and Barney were talking about what Mark would be doing, and how it could be linked there to Barney's work, Mark nodded and agreed to most of the things, and Barney just gave him a list of what he should expect after they finished Mark was ready to leave. "Hey Barney,"

"Yo,"

"I was wondering, since we're gonna be business partners and all, we could celebrate somehow."

"I'm buying." And they left the side of town, and instead of going to what Mark had been used to or even Barney for that matter, they found a place perfect for no interruptions from their friends. They finally arrived at a restaurant and went inside. "This is nice,"

"Ever been here before?"

"No," Mark felt underdressed in the place and started to feel uncomfortable, Barney sensed his comfort zone was out of whack, and decided that they should leave, taking them to smaller place that wasn't so ritzy looking. "Are you feeling better?"

"What?"

"You looked a little uncomfortable in there,"

"You noticed?"

"It was in your body language,"

"Oh,"

Mark felt bad but quickly put a smile on his face as the waiter took them to a table, Barney pulled the chair out for him, but didn't help him sit, and sat across from him. They ordered their food, and it was overall a dinner. Mark would every so often bump Barneys leg under the small table and apologize, Barney would just smile and look up from his dinner, they shared more about the past and how life was for them in the present. They also shared stories of their friends, and Mark shared about his loss. Eventually they were getting into their more personal stories of laughter and fun, both laughing at the others misfortune.

They stayed so late that is was closing time, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but it's time to close," They looked at each other and Barney paid the bill, making their way to the street, "Let me guess your place is pretty far,"

"Yeah,"

"How about you crash at my place,"

"Really?"

"I do live alone, and it is closer,"

"If its okay with you,"

"It's perfectly okay," Barney flagged down a taxi and they rode to his place and he opened the door, the place was truly made for a bachelor, it looked so expensive, and was much nicer than Mark's place, Barney came out of his room carrying extra blankets, and a pillow. "I hope these are enough blankets,"

"I don't sleep under many,"

"It's just in case,"

"Well thank you,"

"No problem," Barney walked into his room, and closed the door, Mark sat on the couch for a while trying to tire himself out by writing down ideas of what to film, it wasn't till later he saw light coming from Barneys room, getting up from the couch he quietly made his way to the room opening the door, "Barney?"

"Did the light wake you?" Barneys words were slurred a bit when he talked, Mark then saw a alcohol bottle in one of his hands, he took another drink, Mark made his way towards the man taking the bottle, "Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," Barney got up and made his way towards Mark, and put his hand on his shoulder, "Is their anyway I could help you?" Mark was a little uncomfortable by the hand, and the way Barney talked to him, he moved away,

"No, I'll be okay," Barney didn't care that he kept trying to move his shoulder, and placed his hand on him yet again, and moved closer, "Barney?"

"Shhh, right now it's just you and me," Barney moved his face closer to Mark's face and kissed him gently, Mark had his eyes wide open at first, but soon closed them and responded to the kiss, until it got more passionate, he quickly pushed Barney away. "Your clearly drunk,"

"So?" Barney staggered back over to where Mark was standing and bushed his hand up against his belt and he kept it there, Mark starred at his hands until Barney had worked the belt completely off, "Barney, if you could just-"

"Do I have to gag you?" He smiled at Mark and started to work off the rest of Mark's pants, "Umm"

Barney gave him a strict look once again standing and making his way to his end table, Mark pulled his pants back up making his way back towards the door and got stopped in the living room by a familiar hand on his shoulder, in Barney's other hand he carried a roll of duct type and handcuffs, he took one cuff placing it around Mark's hand.

Barney walked behind him practically forcing him to walk where he wanted him, and made it to a small place against the wall, Barney leaned over clicking a button opening a part of a wall that revealed a couple bars and some more cuff like things, he placed the other part of the handcuffs on a bar and Opened the duct type ripping off a piece, he walked up to Mark's face and kissed his lips again, forcing his tongue into his mouth, Mark responded more to the kiss, and placed his free hand at Barneys head.

Barney then released the kiss and placed the duct tape over Mark's mouth, then grabbing his other hand reached up to a cuff like metal placing it on Mark's once free hand, "Now you can't escape,"

He smiled as the man before him struggled, and slid his pants down once more, Barney then noticed that Mark was already getting turned on, he smiled slyly at the man. Barney stood back up and unlocked Mark's hanging arm, and unlocked the handcuffs, he then pulled his shirt from his torso, and hooked him back up. Barney walked away and came back his shirt unbuttoned, he walked up to Mark, he kneeled for a second and started to lick the mans body, first the man jolted a bit at the warm tongue against him, but soon surrendered to the moment b throwing his head back.

He moved all the way up to his neck, and kissed his nose, "I see that your having fun," he then knelt down again and slid Mark's boxers down reveling his full erection, "Having a lot of fun." He then started to lick his way down from the mans stomach, and the lower he got the more Mark squirmed, and as soon as he got to where he wanted to be Mark started to mumble under his duct type, although it sounded more like moaning to Barney, he continued at his pace, and as soon as he put Mark in his mouth, the mumbles turned more moan like.

And his head started to move back and forth on Mark, and he threw his head back more in pleasure than anything, and he was enjoying it a bit too much, as his moans got loader the faster Barney continued, he came into Barneys continuing mouth moaning at the feel of his self getting off, it was a little earlier than Barney had planed, and Barney stood wiping his mouth and chin, "Didn't know I was that good,"

He took the type off Mark's mouth and he let out a small soundly grunt, "Now I wouldn't speak, unless you want the type back," He gave Mark another small kiss and continued examining the body before him. Barney turned the boy around glancing and touching everything in the back, Mark starting squirming again as soon as he felt Barney's warm tongue hit his flesh once more, this time Barney actually heard the moans of pleasure instead of mumbles, which got him even more exited.

The next thing Mark knew was Barney's tongue had left him again once more, and he couldn't maneuver himself to turn it seemed, but he then heard what had sounded like a zipper, he knew what was coming, and braced himself the best he could against the wall his palms lying flat on the wall before him and mouth tightly shut as he closed his eyes, he felt Barney behind him.

It seemed slow and not as painful as he thought, and as Barney plunged into him over and over he let out moans to seize how it pleasured him, and he felt Barneys hands climb up and down his body as he continued at a slow rate, soon Barney's hands were at Mark's arms, and soon he let his hands go free as they stayed against the wall, still balancing himself, Barney let himself lean into Mark, he kissed his neck, and Mark reached behind him trying not to lose balance and grabbed Barneys hips trusting him in harder, Barney grunted at the force and Mark regained his previous stance, "So that's how you want it, fine," Barney got harder, and went faster driving Mark more against the wall with intense force, and finally he couldn't take it and exploded inside the man letting out a long moan. And Mark noticed he seemed done for a time, but then out of nowhere Barney spoke up.

"To my bedroom?"

They walked back to where the bedroom was, laying out on the bed it was Mark's turn to take charge and Mark was laid out on top of Barney facing him, Barney had his hands on Mark's side guiding him up and down, and finally made the man go faster, and eventually reaching his breaking point at to which fell asleep with Mark behind Barney hugging him as he slept next to the other naked man.

The morning brought muscle pain, and Mark woke to notice the shower was running, he put on his clothes and searched for his scarf, a muffled voice came from the bathroom, "It's in here." Mark shook his head and sat in the living room till he saw Barney standing there holding his scarf in one hand, and a towel in the other, "Here," Mark walked up to the man and grabbed his scarf not saying anything and barely looked Barney in the eye, "Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Its just-"

"Weird?"

"Yeah, how long have you been-"

"I'm not, my first experience was with one my friends ex-boyfriends at her wedding, he did most of the work, but it was an experience I could never forget,"

"Why me?"

Barney walked up to Mark and rested his hand behind Mark bringing him in and tussled his hair, Mark leaned into him this time to kiss Barney, he was more than happy to respond with his tongue entering Mark's mouth, eventually the kiss ended.

"What was my question again?" Barney smiled at the man.

"No one will suspect a thing, and if we keep it on the low, we could continue this."

"See you when then?" Barney smiled and was happy Mark wanted to see him again,

"Later,"

"Here have my number," Mark wrote his number down on a piece of paper and left the place wrapping the scarf around his neck.

It had been weeks, and weeks turned into months, and Barney would call Mark every time he was free, it turned out good for Mark until one day his roommate Roger opened his mouth. "Where are you going?"

"Out,"

"Wait-Every other day it seems like your going out, out where?"

"Just out, get off my case,"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"You have met someone, what's her name?"

"It's-not exactly a female,"

"Really?" A smile came upon Rogers face at the thought, "I never would of guessed,"

"I still like girls,"

"When did it start?"

"Two months now,"

"Will I ever be able to meet him?" Mark froze, he wanted so badly to let Roger meet the strange bedfellow, but he didn't know how Barney would react.

"Unsure, I have to go,"

"Have fun,"

He met Barney at the restaurant they first went to after the ritzy place, he sat across from then man. "Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on in that cute little head of yours?" Mark smiled, and then let his face get serious.

"Roger knows,"

"Your roommate?"

"Yeah, he keep asking, and I finally cracked under the pressure,"

"Does he know I'm a guy?"

"Yes,"

"Does he want to meet me?"

"Yes,"

"Maybe I should,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think that maybe our relationship is ready to be out there, I mean it's been two mouths"

"I'm surprised,"

"Why?"

"You don't seem like you would want people to know,"

"It took me a while to reach this decision, but I want to meet your friends,"

"What about your friends?"

"Would you like to meet them?"

"You want me to?"

"If you want," He leaned in and kissed him gently, "I think I'm falling," Barney smiled and kissed him again, "Me too,"

They kissed again, and instead of spending the day at Barney's doing the normal, they switched it up and went to Mark's apartment, and walked up the many stairs yet again, Mark gave Barney a little time to catch his breath, and entered the place. "Roger?"

"What?"

"I want you to meet someone," Mark walked in farther and saw Roger in his room with Mimi's legs wrapped around his waist, they were both completely dressed and turned to see him standing in the door, "Kinda busy here Mark,"

"I want you guys to meet someone,"

"Wait your seeing someone?"

"Yes, and I would like for both of you to meet him,"

"Wait did you say him?"

"Mimi, please," She smiled as she left the room setting her eyes on a guy wearing a suit, Roger followed Mark out and Barney greeted them both, "I'm Barney,"

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Roger, and this is my girlfriend Mimi."

Barney smiled and grabbed Mark's waist pulling him close, Mark laughed at the playfulness of Barney, and every once in a while he would kiss Mark, he was comfortable, which was good, cause Mark was worried that he wouldn't be. They talked about how they met, and spilled out rated 'G' versions of their nights together, After they were done Mark and Barney went to the Life Café, the waiter seated them nicely a small table. "That went good,"

"Where you expecting it to go bad?"

"I meant it went a lot better than I thought,"

"How did you think it would go?"

"Like there would be long awkward silences, and you would be really uncomfortable,"

Barney's foot soon found its way to Marks leg, and he started to rub it up and down, Mark started to do the same thing as it started in a game of footsie. They smiled and talked about their week, and Mark shared about how the job Barney got him was going, although he never flashed the money around or told Roger he had a job. They finished their meal and left back towards Marks place, and sat on the couch Roger and Mimi were no longer there so they made the best of it.

Barney pushed Mark to his back and kissed him deeply, and Mark let him, and helped him on top of him, continuing and trying his best not to stop Barney took his suit jacket off throwing it to the floor, Mark held onto his tie and soon untied it to his best throwing it to the floor as well. Barney didn't care, and Mark grabbed his belt, pressing him against the bulge in his pants. "Mmm,"

"What?"

"Maybe we should take this in the other room,"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I guess we'll have to stay here," He leaned back down kissing Mark more roughly, Mark's hands moved up to his shirt pulling it out and unbuttoning it, Barney tossed it to the floor and pulled both sweater and shirt of Mark's. the door to the apartment opened as they continued kissing, "Mark, Roger?" They stopped automatically at the voice coming from the door, and Barney got off Mark so he could go and see who it was, he didn't have time to put his things back on but it didn't matter to him. "Maureen," Barney looked up but he didn't move, "You look like your busy,"

"Kinda, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner,"

"Kinda have other plans Maureen,"

"I can see that, who do you have over?"

"A friend, now can you just go?"

"Can I meet her?" Barney stood and walked over to where Mark was standing, and grabbed his waist from behind, kissing his neck and looked up at Maureen's wide eyed expression, "You must be the ex,"

"Maureen Johnson,"

"Barney Stinson,"

"Mark, can I talk to you outside?"

"I'll be right back,"

"Okay," He placed a small kiss on Barneys cheek before going out in the hall with his ex-girlfriend. "When did this happen?"

"Two months ago,"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Roger only just found out today as well, get over yourself,"

"Why come out now?"

"I was waiting for Barney to say he was ready to meet my friends,"

"Are you going to meet his friends?"

"When he's ready,"

"Well I never would of guessed,"

"Well I don't think that any of your business, goodnight Maureen."

Maureen watched Mark reenter closing the door behind him, Barney wrapped his arms around him yet again, "That wasn't funny,"

"Her face though,"

"Okay that was funny,"'

Mark took Barney's hand and dragged him into his bedroom, tuned and playfully kissed him and grabbed his belt pulling him onto the bed making him fall on top, they kissed each other for a while, and all the while Barney was dry humping the boy underneath him, "It would probably work better with our pants off,"

Barney threw both his belt and pants to the floor, then helping Mark out of his. Soon they both took off their boxers and got under the covers with each other, they switched back and forth like usual and fell asleep with Mark lying on Barney's chest. "Barney?"

"Yeah Mark,"

"I never knew I could be this happy in a relationship,"

"Me neither."


End file.
